2 Kinds of Heat
by theVERYCONFUSEDgirl
Summary: Its 2 hot in the mansion Quinn has an idea of how to cool down.    Warning Lemon


**Disclaimer I do not own the Night World series. L. J. Smith does. **

**(AN: Rashel and Quinn share a bed. They have ever since they joined circle daybreak.)**

_Quinn kissed down the inside of Rashel's thigh, enlarged fangs lightly scraping along her skin. Then 2__nd__ time _

_Quinn started up his tongue joined his lips and teeth. His tongue and body were so cold compared to the warmth of the room. _

"_John," panted Rashel_

"_John," a little bit louder_

"_Rashel," Quinn replied._

"_John, John! JOHN!"_

"Rashel, Rashel," She was being shaken awake, by a very worried looking Quinn.

"You alright?" He asked

"Yeah just an interesting dream," She said, "Kinda wish I was still asleep then it wouldn't be so HOT."

**The temp isn't the only heat going on** she thought

Quinn laughed at the comment and pulled her towards his almost naked body. Since he was a vampire his body temperature was always lower than normal humans. Rashel's bare part of her leg was flush against Quinn's.

"That feels good," she said the cold feeling so good against her warm flesh, "It's too hot," she groaned.

"I have an idea that might help," Replied Quinn. Flipping the two over so that his body was on top of hers, "Grab a swim suit and follow me to the garage," Then he kissed her on the lips and then the forehead.

Quinn pulled on a pair of basketball shorts over his grey boxers, then walked out of the door that led to the hallway. Rashel grabbed a two piece bikini and both of the pieces black. Then she went after Quinn.

"Come on," called Quinn to Rashel, "Jump in already, you're the one who complains about being Hot."

Rashel took a deep breath and then jumped into the water.

"OH MY GODDESS. IT'S COLD!" screamed Rashel laughing, after she came up for air.

Quinn laughed, "Knew it would cool you off."

"Oh? so did you now? Mr. Cocky," said Rashel, while preparing her muscles to pounce.

"Yeah, don't you know. I always know exactly what I'm doing. I gotta be that way always guard. Always on the prowl" replied Quinn laughing, and letting his guard down.

Rashel took the opportunity to attack. Her weight crashed into him hard. He grunted as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were both laughing now.

Rashel captured Quinn's lips with her own in a viscous lip lock. Quinn's tongue parted her lips and explored its way inside. Once he gained entrance Rashel started to battle with him for Dominance. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Quinn's arms wrapped around Rashel's small trim waist. His fingers were pressed tightly into Rashel's hips. Her arms dropped from around Quinn's neck to his nice pectorals and abs.

Quinn pulled away he could hear Rashel gasping. "Sorry to far to fast," he replied. Rashel could see that his eyes were full of lust and wanting. She could also see that his canines were enlarged.

"It's alright," replied Rashel, She was still wrapped around his hips so she let go and only to pull herself in a hug with him. She felt something hard come into contact with her leg.

She hear Quinn Groan and realized what it was.

"Sorry," replied Rashel.

"I did this to you?"

"Yeah," replied his voice a little bit husky.

"Anything I can do to help?" Rashel asked.

"It wouldn't be fair to ask you," he replied, "so no."

"But what if I want to?" Replied Rashel.

"You mean?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah I would like to," replied Rashel.

Quinn swallowed. Then grabbed her hand and pulling her to him. He started to kiss her softly. Rashel increased the speed of the kiss. Rashel pulled Quinn's hand to her bikini top. She pressed his hand and squeezed it. He understood what she meant and then started to untie the top so that she was completely free to him. He brought his mouth down to her breast and started to suck on her flesh. He then started to lick at her neck. She felt his fangs scrap at her skin. She reached down to Quinn's bulge and helped him relieve it from its bindings. She felt him groan as she removed his shorts and boxers and threw them on a rock.

She then commenced to wrap her hand around the appendage, and started to take her hand up and down its length. Quinn was enjoying himself in the pleasure that Rashel was bestowing on him.

"Stop, Stop, Stop," panted Quinn. He gently pulled her hand away.

"What," asked Rashel, "am I not doing it right?"

"No, No," He said trying to send her that through their soulmate bond, "Your doing it right just... **" It wouldn't be right if I didn't pleasure you too. ** He sent back.

"Oh." Said Rashel feeling stupid and in experienced.

Quinn felt this and sent her his love and appreciation. Leading her into a kiss and he sent her through the link what he was going to do as he started to do it.

His hands wrapped around her neck. Then one of his hands started to go lower, and lower, as did her mouth until his hand was at her bikini bottoms. He inserted a finger into her and started to move it around inside her. He heard her gasp, and after a while of these ministrations he inserted another finger and she gasp even louder than the first time. He could hear her breath coming in faster and faster.

"Oh Goddess, Oh Goddess," She replied feeling intence pleasure as he played with her.

He started trying to pleasure her more and more as he added another finger inside her. He could feel that she was close.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked her. Both of them panting.

"Yes I'm Sure," replied Rashel.

"This is gonna hurt at first," he said moving them to the rock were her back was against it. He positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly slid in until he felt her wall, "You ready?"

Rashel took a deep breath and Nodded. Quinn Pulled out a little bit then rammed in hard.

Rashel screamed, and started to cry.

"You Ok?" He asked her starting to get sad that she was crying.

She nodded still crying, Quinn kissed her gently kissing away her tears and trying to comfort her through the bond.

"**It's going to be alright," **he said/sent **"We don't have to go any farther if you don't want to. We can do it when you're ready."**

Rashel felt so in love with him in that moment. She wrapped her arms around him tight. She pulled her hips away and slid back as an answer to him.

"You Sure?" he asked.

"She nodded." He slowly pulled out pushed back in. He got her used to his pace then she made him increase his pace, until the climaxed together. In the water. Quinn's body wasn't obeying him.

He sagged and was panting.

"I love you Rashel," said Quinn.

" I love you too, John."


End file.
